Tabako With Scone
by InggriSealand
Summary: Scott sister complex yang bersikeras melindungi adik perempuannya. Ia juga selalu membuat adik perempuannya babak belur ditangannya. Namun, apa yang menjanggal Scott? Mengapa ia tega melukai adik perempuannya? Cerita lain Arthur Hurt Love Story..


**Title : Tabako With Scone**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : ScottEng.. + Sealand**

**Summary : Scott sister complex yang bersikeras melindungi adik perempuannya. Ia juga selalu membuat adik perempuannya babak belur ditangannya. Namun, apa yang menjanggal Scott? Mengapa ia tega melukai adik perempuannya? Cerita lain Arthur Hurt Love Story..**

**Note: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FFN saya yang berjudul 'Arthur Hurt Love Story'. Saya suka dengan kekejaman Scott. TAT…. Saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita Arthur adalah milik Scott… yah anggaplah ini cerita lain dari Arthur Hurt Love Story.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Arthur, Scott, ayo bangun!" panggil seorang perempuan sambil berteriak lembut dari ruang bawah. Wanita itu tampak manis dan cantik sekali.

Tentu saja ia cantik. Ia adalah kembang desa di tempatnya berada. Walau hidupnya tidak kaya raya bersama suami dan anak-anaknya, ia bahagia. Wanita ini menikah dengan seorang pria keras yang ditakuti di tempatnya berada. Pria ini sangat mencintai si wanita begitu juga si wanita. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan karena si wanita di ancam atau apapun untuk menikah dengan mantan preman itu, namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, wanita itu mencintai pria ini.

Wanita ini begitu sabar menghadapi suaminya yang emosian, keras kepala, gampang naik darah dan cepat marah. Tetangga-tetangga lainnya prihatin melihat wanita itu, tapi wanita itu tidak masalah dengan suaminya yang seperti itu. Ia begitu mencintai suaminya dan ia tahu suaminya juga begitu mencintainya. Walau ada kesalahpahaman, namun suaminya akan langsung meminta maaf kepadanya disetiap malamnya.

Ia dikaruniai dua anak yang manis-manis dan imut-imut, Scott dan Arthur. Scott anak pertama yang sangat disayangi ayahnya karena kepintarannya, dan Arthur putri pertama mereka yang beda 2 tahun dari Scott.

Arthur? Mengapa anak perempuan mereka dinamai Arthur yang mana adalah nama anak laki-laki? Ya, ini adalah kejadian konyol yang dialami oleh mereka. Malam itu adalah malam terberat bagi gadis cantik ini. Ia akan melahirkan. Begitu sakit, sangat sakit. Semua orang dirumah itu begitu panik. Bayi itu tidak mau keluar dari perut wanita itu walau wanita itu sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan pria disampingnya. Ia begitu kesakitan menahannya. Bayi itu tidak mau keluar juga. Kepalanya sudah muncul, namun kembali masuk. Hal itu bukan sekali saja dilakukan bayi itu, sudah berkali-kali sampai tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali ia lakukan hal seperti itu. Saat bayi itu mengeluarkan kepalanya yang sedikit itu, semua diruangan itu bernafas lega, namun kembali panik saat melihat bayi itu kembali masuk keperutnya.

Kesal-kesal, sang ayah memukul perut ibu tersebut sehingga semua orang dirumah itu panik, kaget, shock dan lainnya. Dan tentu saja dari hasil pukulan keras itu, sang bayi dapat keluar dengan selamat.

"Ayah, jangan pukul Arthur dong!" bentak Scott yang saat itu perkembangannya lebih cepat dari anak-anak biasa lainnya. Ia begitu shock melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang memukul kencang perut ibunya yang mana didalamnya ada adiknya.

"Ma—maaf, tanpa sadar tanganku langsung memukul" ucap sang ayah sembari nyengir dan menggaruk hidungnya. "Maafkan aku, istriku"

Sang istri hanya bisa diam karena kecapaian melahirkan bayi itu. Ia tidak bisa berkomen apa-apa terhadap kelakuan suaminya.

"Ngomong-ngomong— _Arthur_?" ucap sang ayah kepada Scott, anaknya.

"Iya, aku dan Pixie berjanji, kalau adikku lahir akan diberi nama _Arthur_. Namanya keren, kan?" ucap Scott sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm—, nama yang bagus" ucap sang ayah. "Bagaimana istriku? Kita namai dia _Arthur_?"

"Iya, boleh juga. Namanya Arthur Kirkland" senyum sang istri dengan lembutnya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan nama anak itu _Arthur_.

"Anu, maaf kalau saya mengganggu kesenangan kalian sekeluarga" ucap pria tua disebelah wanita itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok dokter, kita sudah menamai anak laki-laki kita dengan nama _Arthur_" ucap sang ayah dengan mesam-mesem.

"Iya, saya tahu bahwa kalian sudah menamai anak kalian, tapi—"

"Tapi apa, dokter?" Tanya sang ayah sudah mulai garang. Sang dokter tampak meragu untuk berkata saat melihat wajah tidak enak milik tuan Kirkland, si mantan preman di lingkungannya.

"—Tapi anak ini perempuan"

Semua terdiam, semua melongo, semua terkejut, semua kaget, semua lebay. Mereka lalu berteriak stress mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Mereka tidak menyangka anak mereka perempuan. Mereka bahkan belum mempunyai nama untuk anak perempuan mereka, belum lagi Scott sudah berjanji dengan Pixie yang sejak tadi ikutan shock untuk memberikan nama adik lelakinya dengan nama _Arthur_. Malang sudah, nasib sudah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan akhirnya mereka memakai nama Arthur untuk nama anak perempuan mereka.

**Flash back off… Eh, end..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya disebelahnya Scott masih tertidur dengan telanjang dada. Ia membangunkan Scott yang tertidur pulas itu. Setelah mereka terbangun, mereka lalu keruang makan dimana ibu dan ayahnya sudah ada disana.<p>

"Arthur, ayo bantuin ibu masak" ucap wanita muda itu. Beginilah cara ia mendidik Arthur. Ia ingin Arthur segera bisa memasak seperti dirinya. Ia ingin Arthur kelak menjadi istri idaman pria dimasa depannya. Wanita itu sangat pandai memasak, tapi bakat Arthur keturunan ayahnya yang tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghancurleburkan dapur. Sang ibu tentu saja tidak menyerah mengajar anak perempuannya itu.

Scott? Ia hanya menunggu makan di meja makan dengan ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran. Terkadang ia berbicara dengan Pixie sambil tertawa-tawa dan menertawai Arthur yang tidak bisa masak sehingga gadis itu sukses marah-marah dengan malunya.

Tidak dikatai gila? Tidak diliat aneh karena ngobrol dan tertawa dengan Pixie, unicorn dan semacamnya? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!. Kirkland sangat mempercayai adanya Pixie, Unicorn dan lainnya. Itulah kehidupan Kirkland family. Mereka bersahabat dengan Pixie dan semacamnya.

Siapa pencetus Pixie dan semacamnya di keluarga Kirkland? Ayah atau ibu? Tentu saja keduanya pencetusnya. Mereka bisa melihat Pixie dan lainnya sejak kecil. Sejak kecil kedua orang ini sangat bersahabat dan dapat melihat apapun. Kalian ingin saya menceritakan hubungan ayah dan ibunya disini? Tidak! Tidak! Bukan karena saya pelit atau tidak mau menceritakan hubungan mereka, atau tidak punya cerita tentang kedua suami-istri tersebut tapi itu berarti bukan cerita Hetalia dong!.

Mereka makan bareng sekeluarga bersama-sama setelah makanan sudah siap. Tawa hangat dan canda ada dalam keluarga itu. Walau terkadang ayah yang keras kepala itu tiba-tiba mengamuk dan memukul kedua anaknya sebagai pelampiasan. Bila hal itu terjadi, sang istri pastinya akan menghentikan dan menenangkan sang suami dan sang suami akan segera menghentikan aksinya dan gengsi untuk meminta maaf kepada anak-anaknya.

Karena ajaran ayahnya yang gengsi itulah, anak-anaknya juga ketularan gengsi untuk meminta maaf satu sama lainnya.

Walau mereka masih kecil, pertumbuhan mereka sangatlah pesat, tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Karena pertumbuhan mereka yang pesat itulah akhirnya mereka jarang punya teman, khususnya Arthur.

Scott mempunyai banyak teman berandalan karena sifat kasarnya. Scott walau sayang pada keluarganya, ia sangat terkenal galak dan sadis seperti ayahnya karena itulah ia ditakuti anak-anak lainnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan meremukan tulang orang hanya untuk kesenangannya pribadi. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang menyakiti Arthur atau bahkan mendekati Arthur untuk mencari perhatian gadis itu. Ia tidak akan basa-basi menghancurkan kehidupan orang itu. Baginya yang boleh mendekati Arthur dan yang boleh menyakiti Arthur hanya dirinya seorang.

Arthur sangat cantik. Ia bunga desa seperti ibunya. Banyak yang ingin mendekatinya dan bahkan menjadikannya pacar. Ia hanya punya satu teman yang ia percayai. Anak ini seumuran dengan Scott dan tidak dapat ditakhlukan oleh pria menyeramkan itu. Arthur selalu bermain dengan _anak itu_. Scott tidak bisa menghalangi Arthur bermain dengan _anak itu_ karena kedua orang tua _anak itu_ adalah teman masa kecil ibunya. Arthur bahagia dengan kehadiran _anak itu_ bahkan ia jatuh cinta pada anak itu sebagaimana _anak itu_ juga mencintainya.

"Hari ini aku ingin memberikan kue buatanku ini ke _dia_" gumam Arthur bahagia. Ia berjalan kearah rumah teman kesayangannya.

Arthur berjalan membawa kue buatannya. Hari ini adalah hari valentine day, ia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu kepada teman satu-satunya itu. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya kepada temannya itu bahwa ia bahagia. Namun karena ia terlalu bahagia, ia tidak sengaja menabrak pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hei, sakit tahu!" ucap pria itu. Dikiranya pria itu sepantaran dengan Scott. Arthur tersentak kaget dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Hei, dia kan adiknya Scott" ucap seorang lagi. "Adik perempuannya yang namanya kaya anak laki-laki itu"

"Hmm—, iya, alis tebalnya mirip sama si brengsek Scott" ucap pria yang ditabrak. Arthur kebingungan, ia ingin kabur tapi tangannya sudah digenggam dahulu oleh pria yang ia tabrak itu.

"Le—lepaskan!" pinta Arthur berteriak kencang.

"Hehe, aku jadi ingin tahu reaksi Scott kalau adiknya kita setubuhi? Dia kan sister complex"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu tidak bermanusiawi. Ia teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan tapi tidak ada bala bantuan. Ia juga berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari mereka tapi mereka lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Ia mau menangis. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan kue yang ingin ia berikan ke teman yang ia cintai itu direbut dan diinjak-injak oleh mereka.

Dan kebetulan Scott lewat jalan itu. Ia melihat Arthur diganggui oleh orang-orang itu. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia lalu dengan segera menghajar anak-anak itu hingga dirinya berantakan. Anak-anak itu KO dengan mudahnya hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Scott menatap Arthur dengan kesal. Amarahnya tidak dapat ia padamkan. Ia memukul Arthur didepan anak-anak itu. Ia memukulnya dengan keras sehingga Arthur dan anak-anak disekitar itu tersentak kaget.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK BERMAIN DENGAN MEREKA!" teriak Scott. Ia bahkan mencengkram lengan Arthur dengan kukunya hingga berdarah.

"A—aku ingin pergi kerumah _dia_" ucap Arthur ketakutan. Ia sangat takut melihat amarah kakaknya yang dapat menghajar wajahnya yang cantik itu. Ia menangis, airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung, isakkannyapun tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Scott menghela nafas dan melihat anak-anak yang telah ia lukai. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah anak-anak itu,

"Jangan sekali-sekali kalian menyentuh Arthur-ku! Dia hanya milik keluarga Kirkland! Yang menyentuhnya maka kalian akan mati! Hanya _anak itu_ yang kuizinkan!" ucapnya lantang sehingga yang lain dibuatnya bergidik.

Scott mengambil kue buatan Arthur yang sudah jatuh terinjak-injak dan memberikan kue yang hancur itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa masak tapi berusaha membuatkannya kue dengan susah payah. Cepat berikan padanya! Walaupun hancur, tapi perasaanmu tulus" ucap Scott.

Arthur tersenyum dikala matanya yang lembab. Senyuman bahagia, senyuman malaikat, senyuman yang sangat cantik di mata Scott.

DEG! DEG!

Apa itu? Bunyi apa itu? Degup jantung Scott berbunyi dengan kencangnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman adiknya itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dadanya berdebar kencang melihat senyuman adiknya itu. Hampir saja rambut merahnya itu disamakan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia segera menggeret Arthur kerumah _anak itu_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**.**

**This is another story of Arthur Hurt Love Story ya… sebenarnya sebagian yang di part 1 ini masih jalan cerita yang di Arthur Hurt Love Story… tp part 2 tidak akan menjadi Arthur Hurt Love Story… 0w0… Arthur cewek disini tidak akan dipairingkan dengan si mesum playboy ntuh… tp dengan si jahat yang baik hati XDD… akhirnya aku bisa membuat cerita ScottEng XDDD #nangisbahagia karena ingin banget buat cerita ScottEng dari dulu 0w0**

**.**

**Reviewnya ya please… ga akan lanjut sampai dapat Review… yg Arthur Hurt Love Story juga begitu… 0w0… tq…**

**.**

**Sorry kesannya maksa tp emang butuh 0w0/….**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyou XDD**


End file.
